


Der Narr und der Mond

by Pingulotta



Series: Wein und Öl (oder: Die flauschen, die Römer) [3]
Category: SPQR - John Maddox Roberts
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pingulotta/pseuds/Pingulotta
Summary: Anschlussszene zu Band 5 Saturnalia/Tödliche SaturnalienDer Fall ist beendet und Decius könnte nach Hause gehen. Aber wozu, wenn man genauso gut einen Freund besuchen kann?
Relationships: Decius Caecilius Metellus/Titus Annius Milo
Series: Wein und Öl (oder: Die flauschen, die Römer) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310417





	Der Narr und der Mond

**Author's Note:**

> März 2015
> 
> (Ich hoffe, ich muss nicht sagen, dass sich bitte niemand ein Beispiel an Milo in der ersten Szene nimmt, ja? ;))

_Eg kan notera meg for nok en stormfull kveld_  
_Både for véret og mitt eget vedkommande_  
_For gulvet har blitt min kavalér_  
_Me danser stormfull vals_  
_og eg er trofast til din hals_  
**_~ Kaizers Orchestra – Stormfull Vals_ **

  
Im Grunde war ich fest entschlossen, nach Hause zurückzukehren, mich endlich aus meiner nassen Kleidung zu schälen und drei Tage zu schlafen, aber etwas an diesem Vorhaben war nicht so leicht umzusetzen, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, was eigentlich der Grund dafür war.

Aber es passte zu der seltsamen Stimmung, in der ich mich befand und die ich auf die Ereignisse der letzten Tage schob. Denn ich hatte schon größere Grausamkeiten und mehr Blutvergießen gesehen, ich selbst hatte Menschen schlimmer zugerichtet und hatte schlimmere Verletzungen davongetragen als die paar Kratzer, die mich jetzt zierten (bis auf die Nase, die störte mich doch sehr), aber der Rahmen, das Opfer, die Hexen, der Rausch der Saturnalien, _Furia_ und Bestia, all das vermischte sich zu seltsamen, traumgleichen Eindrücken und jetzt, da es vorbei war, war ich vielleicht nicht so körperlich erschöpft wie zu anderen Zeiten, aber die emotionale Erschöpfung war fast überwältigend und ich wusste, ich musste zumindest etwas klarer werden, bevor ich schlafen konnte.

Also streifte ich weiter durch die Straßen, das erste Mal seit Tagen, ohne mir wegen einer Ermittlung den Kopf zu zerbrechen.

Irgendwann dachte ich darüber nach, zu Asklepiodes zu gehen, aber beinahe augenblicklich wurde mir klar, dass das keine Alternative war. Weil es an diesem Abend, wenn überhaupt, nur einen Menschen gab, den ich aufsuchen könnte. Und dass ich, unbewusst, natürlich bereits zu ihm auf dem Weg war.

Jetzt, da ich wusste, dass die Hexen im Grunde unwichtig für meine Untersuchungen gewesen waren, und nach dem seltsamen Waffenstillstand, den ich mit Furia geschlossen hatte, konnte ich mit ihm reden. _Musste_ ich mit ihm reden und ihm irgendwie erklären, dass ich halb Rom vor ihm von dem erzählt hatte, was seine Verlobte in ihrer freien Zeit trieb.

Und dieser Entschluss erleichterte mich, denn diese Angelegenheit hatte sich von Anfang an so falsch angefühlt. Weil ich vielleicht Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte, aber die paar, die es waren, ihn kaum selbst betrafen. Weil ich so daran gewöhnt war, ihm alles darzulegen, was mich umtrieb, sei es, weil ich ihm vertraute und seinen Rat suchte, oder weil er ohnehin der Mann war, der stets wusste, was in meinem Kopf vorging. Von all den anderen offensichtlichen Gründen einmal abgesehen.

Natürlich wusste ich nicht, wie er es aufnehmen würde. Aber das änderte nichts. Ich würde eher seinen Zorn akzeptieren, als ihn weiter anzulügen. Zumindest _darüber_ war ich mir im Klaren. Oder zumindest hoffte ich das.

Also wandte ich mich, jetzt endlich ein Ziel vor Augen, in Richtung seines Hauses und wurde wenig später von der Wache an der Tür eingelassen und von Aurius ins Atrium geführt, um dort auf Milo zu warten.

Aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis er, das vertraute, weite Lächeln auf den Lippen, eintrat. „Decius“, sagte er. „Regnet's draußen?“

„Sehr witzig“, entgegnete ich trocken, spürte aber trotz allem, dass ein Teil seiner entspannten guten Laune schon jetzt auf mich abfärbte.

Er lachte leise, bevor er mich eingehender betrachtete und ernster wurde. „Sollte ich fragen?“

Ich zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte eine Auseinandersetzung mit Calpurnius Bestia“, sagte ich. „Er kommt nicht mehr nach Hause.“

„Oh gut“, machte Milo zufrieden. „Die kleine Ratte wird niemandem fehlen.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne und sah mich an. „Hör zu, Decius“, sagte er dann. „Ich habe noch einen Besucher, mit dem ich einiges unter vier Augen zu besprechen habe. Aber wenn du warten möchtest?“

Ich nickte. „Gern.“

„Gut“, sagte er. „Aurius, sorg dafür, dass der Senator trockene Kleidung, etwas zu essen und Wein bekommt. Bist du noch anderweitig verletzt?“, wandte er sich dann wieder an mich.

„Nicht übermäßig.“

„Also auch Verbandszeug.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne und betrachtete mich mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Dann gab er Aurius ein Zeichen und kam auf mich zu.

Mir schwante böses, aber es ging alles deutlich zu schnell, als dass ich auch nur die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, es in vernünftige Gedanken zu sortieren: Aurius trat hinter mich, packte mit festem Griff meine Arme, während Milo seine Hände zu meinem Gesicht hob und meine Nase richtete.

Ich gab einen alles andere als ehrenhaften oder leisen Ton von mir und hätte instinktiv die Hände vor das Gesicht gezogen, wäre ich dazu in der Lage gewesen.

„Oh bei allen Göttern, Milo!“, fauchte ich stattdessen. „Das hätte Asklepiodes morgen machen können.“

Aber er lachte nur leise, nickte Aurius zu, der mich daraufhin losließ, und klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Der hätte es auch nicht anders gemacht“, erwiderte er. „Mit dem Unterschied, dass du dann gewusst hättest, was auf dich zugekommen wäre.“

Ich knurrte, musste mir aber eingestehen, dass diese Art von Erstversorgung in diesem Haushalt natürlich an der Tagesordnung war und Milos Arbeit in diesem Fall auch nicht schlechter war als die von Asklepiodes (auch wenn ich das beiden natürlich nie sagen würde).

Ich blinzelte und versuchte dann, vorsichtig meine Nase zu befühlen ohne sie wirklich zu berühren, bevor ich ergeben seufzte. „Ich nehme an, ich schulde dir Dank“, murrte ich.

Milo grinste und in seinen Augen blitzte der Schalk. „Du kannst dich später revanchieren.“ Dann jedoch wurde er wieder ernster. „Ich komme, so schnell ich kann.“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte ich. „Aber es besteht kein Grund zur Eile. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich heute noch irgendwo hingehen werde.“

Er erlaubte sich ein kleines Lächeln und drückte beinahe unmerklich meine Schulter, bevor er sich abwandte und den Raum verließ.

Ich selbst folgte Aurius in eines der mir inzwischen so vertrauten Nebenzimmer, in dem ich neben Essen und Wein auch die glühenden Kohlen vorfand, auf die ich in meinem durchnässten Zustand ehrlich gesagt gehofft hatte. 

Aurius verschwand und ich ließ mich auf dem Sofa nieder, das einen Fingerbreit näher an den Kohlen stand, und begann dann, mich, hungrig und durstig wie ich war, über Nüsse, Obst und Wein herzumachen.

Nicht viel später betraten eine Handvoll Diener den Raum, versorgten meinen Arm, brachten mir leichte Sandalen an Stelle meiner Stiefel, steckten mich in eine herrlich trockene Tunika und zogen sich wieder zurück. 

Und dann blieb für mich im Grunde nichts anderes mehr, als weiter aufzutauen und auf Milo zu warten, aber gleichzeitig wurde mir klar, dass ich ihn heute vermutlich nicht mehr sehen würde. 

Und das nicht nur, weil ich wusste, dass Gespräche um diese Uhrzeit (besonders solche, zu denen er mich nicht hinzubat), grundsätzlich unmenschlich lange dauern konnten, sondern auch, weil ich spürte, wie der Wein, das Essen und die Wärme begannen, die nervöse Erschöpfung der letzten Zeit in eine beinahe wohlige Art der Entspannung zu verwandeln und der einzige Grund, aus dem ich nicht tatsächlich jetzt schon ins Bett ging, war der, dass der Wein zu gut war, um ihn nicht zu trinken, und ich zu faul war, um mich zu bewegen.

Also angelte ich nach dem Krug, schenkte mir nach, lümmelte mich zurück auf das Sofa und begann, die letzten Tage noch einmal in meinen Gedanken durchzugehen, um sie dann, schließlich, abzulegen.

―

_„Nun“, sagte der Priester. „Denkst du, dass Jupiter mit dir zufrieden ist?“_

_Ich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihn zu fragen, warum er diese Antwort ausgerechnet von_ mir _wollte, wusste aber nur zu gut, dass das keine Alternative war, also schwieg ich._

_Wir standen vor dem Tempel, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, umgeben von so vielen Menschen, dass es schien, als wäre ganz Rom gekommen. Niemand schien sich zu wundern, warum wir nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit hier waren. Sie standen nur da, mit ihren in Lampen verwandelten Schädeln in den Händen, ein Meer aus Lichtern, und harrten der Dinge, die da kommen würden._

_Irgendjemand hatte Bestias Körper hierher auf den Altar geschafft und genug von seinem Blut aufgefangen, um drei Schalen zu füllen, von denen der Priester mir jetzt eine reichte. Ich nahm sie ohne nachzudenken und bemühte mich, sie in einem Zug zu leeren, was, wie ich erleichtert feststellte, einfacher war, als ich befürchtet hatte._

_Als sie leer war, setzte ich sie ab und der Priester nickte zufrieden, gab dem Volk sein Zeichen und ohrenbetäubender Jubel brach aus und über mir zusammen._

_Und dann war Furia plötzlich hinter mir, schlang ihre Arme um mich und drückte sich an meinen Rücken. „Siehst du“, flüsterte sie. „Wir sind nicht so verschieden.“_

―

Ich erwachte ruckartig, mit rasendem Puls und ohne zu wissen, wo ich war, aber da waren noch immer Arme um meinen Oberkörper gelegt. Ich versuchte hektisch, mich zu befreien, und zu meiner eigenen, noch irgendwie umnachteten Überraschung gelang mir das tatsächlich, gaben mich die Arme frei und zog sich zumindest der, auf dem ich nicht lag, zurück. 

„Ich bin es“, flüsterte dann eine vertraute Stimme an meinem Ohr.

Ich atmete hart aus, spürte aber gleichzeitig, wie ein großer Teil der Anspannung aus meinem Körper wich. „Titus“, erwiderte ich, nicht viel lauter als er und unbeabsichtigt fragend.

„Ja“, sagte er. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Decius. Du bist hier. Du bist in Sicherheit.“

Seine Stimme war leise, sanft und half mir, den Weg ganz zurückzufinden. Ich atmete erneut tief aus und er zog mich wieder an sich, drückte seine Lippen an meine Schulter und wie automatisch legte ich meine Hände auf seine Arme. Ich wäre noch näher gerückt, wäre es möglich gewesen.

Wir verharrten genau so, während mein Herzschlag sich beruhigte und ich mich orientierte (oder es versuchte). Es war stockfinster, aber ich war mir dennoch sicher, dass das hier nicht der Raum war, in dem ich gegessen hatte.

„Wo sind wir?“, fragte ich deshalb.

„In meinem Schlafzimmer“, erwiderte er. „Erinnerst du dich nicht?“

„Nein“, sagte ich, hielt aber inne, als eine Erinnerung an meinem Bewusstsein zupfte. 

_„ … Decius … Komm ins Bett … Es ist spät …“_

„Doch“, fuhr ich dann fort. „Ich bin eingeschlafen …“

„Ja“, erwiderte er. „Und es war nicht leicht, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass mein Bett bequemer ist als das Sofa.“

Ich gab einen amüsierten Ton von mir. „Ich hänge an meinem Schlaf“, sagte ich und er lachte leise. 

„Ja“, wiederholte er. „Wenn auch nicht so sehr, wie ich immer angenommen hatte.“

„Was?“, fragte ich verwirrt.

„Nichts“, antwortete er in einem Ton, der es schaffte, gleichzeitig sanft und amüsiert zu klingen. „Schlaf weiter. Es sei denn, du willst mir von deinem Traum erzählen.“ 

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Milo war vermutlich der einzige Mensch, den ich kannte, der Träumen noch weniger Bedeutung zumaß als ich und einen Satz wie diesen ohne erkennbare Ironie in seinen Worten von ihm zu hören, ließ die Frage in mir aufkommen, wie unruhig ich wirklich geschlafen hatte. Aber ich schob den Gedanken beiseite und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es war nur unzusammenhängender Quatsch. Aber es gibt etwas anderes, dass ich dir sagen muss.“

„Jetzt?“, fragte er.

„Lieber jetzt als morgen“, erwiderte ich. 

„In Ordnung.“

Natürlich stimmte er zu, dachte ich und stellte mir für einen Moment vor, wie ich an seiner statt reagieren würde. Längst nicht so bereitwillig, so viel war klar. Aber Milo war Milo und manchmal zweifelte ich selbst nach all den Jahren immer noch daran, dass er, so lange er gesund war, _überhaupt_ schlief. Und vermutlich wusste er, dass ich meinen eigenen, mir so heiligen Schlaf nicht für irgendwelche Banalitäten opfern würde. Nein, natürlich wusste er das.

Also atmete ich leise aus und begann dann, ihm zu schildern, was passiert war, seit wir das letzte Mal wirklich miteinander gesprochen hatten. Und ich zögerte tatsächlich kaum, als ich zu der Nacht auf dem Vatikan kam und nur ein wenig, bevor ich ihm von der Unterredung mit Caesar und den anderen erzählte.

Milo hörte schweigend zu, wie er es immer tat, aber er sagte auch nichts, nachdem ich geendet hatte und allein das reichte, um eine gewisse Unruhe in mir zu wecken.

„Also werden sie nichts unternehmen?“, fragte er schließlich.

„Nicht, wenn man von Caesars Plan absieht, mit Lucullus zu sprechen“, erwiderte ich. „Aber selbst wenn er das täte …“

„Würden sich für Fausta dennoch keine Konsequenzen ergeben.“

„Nein“, erwiderte ich, denn für solche Konsequenzen, wie Caesar sie im Auge hatte, hätte Lucullus zumindest den Anflug von Einfluss auf Fausta haben müssen.

„Mh“, machte Milo. „Und du?“

Ich spürte, wie sich die Härchen in meinem Nacken aufstellten und wider besseres Wissen hoffte ich, dass Milo es nicht bemerkte. „Ich …“, begann ich und hielt dann doch einen Moment unschlüssig inne, bevor ich leicht den Kopf schüttelte und noch einmal von vorn anfing: „Jetzt nicht mehr. Am ersten Abend war ich zu entsetzt um es zu sehen, aber habe ich verstanden, dass diese Götter genauso zu diesem Land gehören, wie unsere. Die Art, wie sie verehrt werden, mag mir nicht gefallen, aber das tut nichts zur Sache.“ 

Milo gab einen leisen Ton von sich, den ich nicht im Ansatz einschätzen konnte und ich atmete hart aus.

„Titus“, sagte ich dann. „Ich weiß, dass ich eher hätte zu dir kommen sollen und es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht getan habe, ich ...“

„Du bist jetzt hier“, unterbrach er mich. „Hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass du eher gekommen wärst oder zumindest nicht aller Welt vor mir erzählt hättest, was du gesehen hast? Natürlich. Aber du bist jetzt hier. Das reicht mir.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er hinzufügte: „Und sollte Lucullus doch reagieren wollen, haben wir jetzt genug Möglichkeiten und genug Zeit, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Nein, Decius. Es ist gut.“

Das war genau die Reaktion, auf die ich gehofft hatte, die ich aber nicht hätte erwarten können und einen Moment schwieg ich überrascht.

Und vielleicht hätte ich es auch grundsätzlich dabei bewenden lassen sollen. Was mich wirklich umgetrieben hatte, war ausgesprochen und Milo wusste, was er wissen musste. Das Problem war nur, dass Dinge ruhen zu lassen nicht in meiner Natur lag. Schon gar nicht solche, die Milo und mich angingen. „Die Wahrheit ist doch“, begann ich deshalb langsam, „dass ich nicht wusste, wie ich es dir sagen sollte, bevor mir klar wurde, dass all das nichts mit meinen Ermittlungen zu tun hatte.“

Milo reagierte erneut nicht sofort und ich hätte mir vielleicht einbilden können, dass er nachdachte, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, wie schnell sein Geist arbeitete. „Wegen Fausta“, sagte er schließlich. Es war keine Frage.

„Ja.“

„Mh“, machte er. Dann atmete er tief aus. „Weil du denkst, dass mich meine Zuneigung zu ihr davon abhält, sie klar einzuschätzen, dass ich sehe, was ich sehen will und meine Augen vor dem Rat meiner Freunde verschließe. Ist es das?“

Ich blinzelte irritiert. „Der Gedanke ist mir gekommen“, gab ich zu. „Woher …?“

„Fausta hat vor einiger Zeit die gleichen Bedenken in Bezug auf dich geäußert“, antwortete er. Einfach so, ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung, als wäre diese Antwort völlig selbstverständlich.

Nun, für mich war sie es nicht und jetzt war ich es, der Zeit brauchte, um zu antworten, weil sie mir wortwörtlich die Sprache verschlagen hatte. „Auf mich!“, erwiderte ich schließlich eloquent.

Und ich wusste, _wusste_ einfach, dass Milo lächelte „Natürlich auf dich“, sagte er dann leise, nur eine Spur spottend. „Denk nach, Decius. Denk über deine Position in meinem Leben nach. Denk daran, dass meine Tür dir immer offen steht, und damit meine ich nicht nur meine Haustür. Niemand würde es wagen, dich wegzuschicken oder auch nur auf die Idee kommen, dir deine Waffen abzunehmen. Kaum jemand weiß mehr über mich und das, was ich tue und plane als du. Und der einzige Grund, dir eine Bitte auszuschlagen, wäre der, dass es nicht in meiner Macht stünde, dir zu helfen …“

All das hatte ich auch vorher schon gewusst. Natürlich hatte ich das. So dumm war ich nicht (nur manchmal ein wenig langsam, besonders mitten in der Nacht), aber ich hatte es nie von dieser Warte aus betrachtet. Ich wäre nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, so absurd wirkte der Gedanke, dass Milo (ausgerechnet Milo!) etwas tun könnte, dass er nicht wollte, oder jemals von einem anderen Menschen so beeinflusst werden könnte, dass … 

„Oh …“, machte ich unwillkürlich und Milo schnaubte amüsiert.

„Ja, oh …“

Ich aber war weit davon entfernt, irgendetwas an dieser Geschichte lustig zu finden und so atmete ich leise aus. „Verzeih mir“, bat ich dann. „Ich wollte dir kein Unrecht tun …“

„Das weiß ich“, erwiderte Milo. „Und es ist nicht so, als würde mich eure Sorge nicht rühren. Aber ich bin ein erwachsener Mann, ich weiß ganz genau, was ich tue, und ich mache mir keine Illusionen. Ich weiß Fausta einzuschätzen und mir ist klar, wieso sie eingewilligt hat, mich zu heiraten. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich sie deswegen weniger schätze. Genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sie mir etwas bedeutet, nicht heißt, dass ich etwas gegen dich unternehmen würde, nur weil du etwas gegen sie in der Hand haben könntest.“ Er hielt einen Moment inne. „Im Ernst, Decius, habe ich dir je Anlass gegeben, das anzunehmen?“

Diese Frage mochte seltsam klingen, in Anbetracht seines Lebenswandels, und ich hätte ihm die verschiedensten Antworten darauf geben können, aber trotz dessen und trotz der Gedanken der letzten Tage, musste ich über diese Frage nicht groß nachdenken.

„Nein.“ Denn wenn ich wirklich ehrlich war, hatte er das nicht. Milo mochte keine Hemmungen kennen, seine Absichten durchzusetzen und seine Feinde zu verfolgen, aber ich selbst hatte nie etwas von ihm erfahren außer Freundschaft und Unterstützung.

„Gut“, sagte er sanft. „Hör mir zu, Decius, ich werde mir immer alles anhören, was du zu sagen hast. Auch und gerade die Dinge, die jene belasten, die mit mir arbeiten oder mir nahe stehen. Oder mich. Und ich bitte dich inständig, nicht zu zögern, sondern zu mir zu kommen. Denn wenn du nicht ehrlich zu mir sein kannst, wer dann?“

Während der letzten Worte hatte sich ein seltsamer Tonfall in seiner Stimme geschlichen, den ich nicht recht zuordnen konnte, der mich aber seltsam berührte. Ich hatte schon lange aufgehört, unsere Freundschaft darauf zu reduzieren, dass Milo Gegengefallen erwartete (und das nicht nur, weil er, wenn er in diesem Tempo weiter machte, in kürzester Zeit genug Einfluss haben würde, um den meiner Familie nicht mehr zu brauchen), aber das hieß nicht, dass ich nicht noch immer betonte, mir keine Illusionen über ihn und mich zu machen, oder mich manchmal, nur manchmal, bei dem Gedanken zu ertappen, meine Bedeutung in seinem Leben zu überschätzen. Aber dann sagte er Dinge wie diese (oder _seine Männer_ taten es) und brachte damit alle meine vernünftigen Überlegungen gehörig durcheinander, ja, ließ mich gar in Betracht ziehen, dass ich mir vielleicht doch Illusionen machte, nur auf gänzlich andere Weise, als ich gedacht hatte. Was, dachte ich, wenn er aus dem gleichen Grund hier war, wie ich … 

Ich hing dieser Idee einen Moment nach, bevor ich sie zu Seite schob und mich auf den Rücken drehte, einen Arm um ihn legte (den verletzten Arm, aber der Schnitt schmerzte nur noch vernachlässigenswert und Dank seiner Position störte er ohnehin kaum) und ihn an mich zog. Er gab einen zufriedenen Ton von sich, legte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und seinen Arm über meinen Oberkörper.

„Ich verspreche es dir“, sagte ich dann.

Ich konnte sein Lächeln spüren, als er seinen Kopf drehte und mein Schlüsselbein küsste. „Gut“, wiederholte er.

Und ja, es _war_ gut, dachte ich, als ich seinen Kopf wieder an meiner Schulter spürte und unendliche Erleichterung von mir Besitz ergriff. Denn natürlich bestand immer die Möglichkeit, dass wir uns eines Tages tatsächlich auf unterschiedlichen Seiten einer Ermittlung wiederfinden könnten, selbst wenn es dabei dann vermutlich eher um einen von Milos Klienten als ihn selbst gehen würde (oder zumindest hoffte ich das inständig), aber für den Moment war ich zuversichtlich, gewillt und ruhig genug, um davon auszugehen, dass wir, sollte es je dazu kommen, auch dafür eine Lösung finden würden. Irgendwie.

Denn Liebe ist ein großes Wort und ich war in jener Nacht noch weit davon entfernt, zu verstehen, dass es mir tatsächlich möglich war, zwei Menschen zur gleichen Zeit so sehr zu lieben, aber dies war die Zeit, in der mir wirklich bewusst wurde, wie viel er mir bedeutete, so viel mehr, als ich es am Anfang für möglich gehalten hatte, und dass ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, ohne ihn zu sein. Ich wollte, dass er ein Teil meines Lebens war und blieb, und so hatte ich dieses Versprechen sowohl ihm wie auch mir gegeben.

Und von all den Versprechen, die ich in meinem Leben gegeben habe, war dies eins der wenigen, die ich nicht gebrochen habe.

**Author's Note:**

> _Ich kann einen weiteren stürmischen Abend verbuchen  
>  Sowohl für das Wetter wie auch für mich  
> Denn der Fußboden ist mein Kavalier geworden  
> Wir tanzen einen stürmischen Walzer  
> Und ich hänge treu an deinem Hals_   
>  **_~ Kaizers Orchestra – Stürmischer Walzer_ **   
>    
> 


End file.
